


An Unexpected Offer.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Play, Blowjobs, Confessions, Discussions of sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, No idea where this story is going, Otayuri are dads, Responsibilities, Sexual implications, Victuuri are dads, everyone's jobs are unspecified, jerking off, make up your own mind where the kids came from, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Otabek and Yuri have a son, 11-month old Sasha. They're tired and haven't had a minute to themselves since their son was born. Thankfully they know two other dads, Victor and Yuuri, who know what it's like to be a parent and how tiring it can be. When the Nikiforov's offer to look after Sasha for a weekend, Otabek and Yuri are delighted. The only question that remains is what they will do with all that free time to themselves.





	1. The Offer.

**Author's Note:**

> As you all probably know, Sasha is the diminutive of Alexandre. Any other questions, give me a shout. :)

Yuri could not believe Victor even had the audacity to suggest something so seemingly cruel, for him to do to his son no less. The idea in itself was absolutely absurd.

“I am not putting my child on a fucking leash, Victor,” Yuri grumbled as his hands held on tightly to Sasha’s tiny little fingers, holding him up as the little boy walked happily around the apartment.

Sasha was stumbling after Mao, the Nikiforov’s two-year old daughter, who was chasing after Victor and Yuuri’s new poodle puppy Tarou. Mao was a very bubbly child, quite unlike Sasha himself who was normally a lot quieter than her.

“Relax, Yuratchka. You’re not putting it around Alexandr’s neck. It’s more like a harness,” Victor said, smiling and shaking his head before he explained himself further. “You know those things that you put over their shoulders and then tighten over the child’s chest? We use one with Mao now too. She doesn’t mind it at all, neither did Ilya when he was a toddler.”

Yuri was shooting Otabek an annoyed glance, desperately trying to get him to jump into the discussion and back him up, but Otabek and Yuuri seemed perfectly content letting Yuri and Victor fight this battle on their own. They sat on opposite sofas with Yuuri next to Victor, and pretended, Yuri was sure of it, that they didn’t even really pay any attention to their husbands arguing by quietly sipping their coffees. 

“Again,” Yuri said, “I am not putting my son on a leash. Besides, he can’t even properly walk yet, so he’s not just going to run off.”

Mao came running over and crawled into Victor’s lap with Tarou right behind her. Yuri and Sasha stopped in front of them but as soon as Tarou turned around and began sniffing Sasha’s clothes, the little boy got a scared and eagerly clung to Yuri’s leg. 

Yuri picked his son up and went back over to sit beside Otabek. He placed him on Otabek’s knees and then busied himself with his own cup of now luke-warm coffee.

“It’ll make your life a lot easier when he can walk without your help,” Victor said, obviously convinced how useful a leash would be once Sasha was old enough to walk on his own. 

Simply rolling his eyes, Yuri refused to discuss the matter any further. He took a huge sip of his coffee and frowned before he put the mup back down.

Sasha was smiling and squeaking loudly, playing peek-a-boo with Otabek. Yuri couldn’t help but watch them for a moment, the two most important people in his life. He couldn’t imagine where he would be or who he would be without both of them giving him a reason to get up in the morning. 

He still smiled stupidly when he turned back around to Victor and Yuuri only to find them grinning widely. Yuri could swear he even saw gooey hearts in their eyes. 

“What is it?” Yuri hissed with no venom in his voice whatsoever.

“Nothing,” Yuuri was quick to say, probably knowing better than to comment on how lovey-dovey Yuri can really be outside of the comfort of his own home. 

Victor on the other hand had no filter of course. “I remember I had that same look on my face when I saw my Yuuri play with our baby son.” He still grinned although Yuri only glared at him.

“You were too young and sleep-deprived when you had Ilya. That was not the same look I know I have when I watch Beka with Sasha,” Yuri retorted, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his son’s forehead.

Otabek smiled at him and mouthed a quick  _ I love you _ . Even after all these years, Yuri knew he was blushing. That of course didn’t go unnoticed by the other two adults in the room. Instead of commenting on it though, Victor just picked up on what Yuri had said a few moments earlier.

“Well,” he began as if he was going to defend himself which obviously he was, “we were young when we had Ilya but that doesn’t change the fact that we wanted him.”

“Oh come on,” Yuri said, exasperated and about to pick up his coffee again. “You did not plan to have Ilya when you did. Mao was planned. Ilya wasn’t.” 

Yuri frowned again when he tasted his coffee, having completely forgotten that it was already cold and disgusting. He put it back down, annoyed with himself, and then took Sasha away from Otabek only to snuggle into Otabek’s side with a now exhausted baby in his arms. 

“Ilya was planned,” Victor said, probably trying very hard to convince not only Yuri but also himself. He was about to go on and say something else but Yuuri interrupted him, coughing and mumbling under his breath. “What was that, my love?” Victor asked him, turning to look at him.

Yuuri sighed but smiled nevertheless. Yuri knew that look all too well. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said. He put his hand on his husband’s knee only for Mao to instantly grab his fingers and bring them up to her face. Yuuri smiled lovingly at her as he gently stroked her cheek but then he focussed his attention back on Victor. “Ilya was not planned. He was an accident. You know that.” 

Victor’s mouth went wide immediately. He was gaping like a fish out of water. “But he… you and I… we…” Stuttering, Victor clearly couldn’t think of any argument to counter Yuuri’s statement.

Once he obviously realised that there really wasn’t anything he could say, Victor turned back around to Yuri. “So, okay, Ilya apparently was not planned,” he said, although it certainly didn’t sound like a confession, “but that doesn’t mean that we weren’t thrilled to have him.”

Yuri could only roll his eyes at Victor’s resilience but he still felt like pointing out the obvious. “Victor,” he said sternly, “I didn’t say that you weren’t happy when you had Ilya. I just said that he wasn’t planned, so chill out.” 

Victor was suddenly beaming, happy when he realised that Yuri hadn’t been accusing him of anything after all. Yuuri must have sensed that his husband was going to say something sappy which Yuri would only reward with another snide comment, so he jumped in and tried his best to change the topic. 

“Speaking of Ilya,” Yuuri said when Mao’s little hands reached out to him. He grabbed her gently under her arms and sat her in his lap. The black-haired toddler instantly began playing with Yuuri’s wedding ring, spinning it round and round on her father’s finger. 

“Mari is coming to visit next week,” Yuuri eventually continued but refrained from saying anything more.

“And?” Yuri asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead as if to silently tell Yuuri to go on and explain what he was talking about. He liked Yuuri’s sister, even though she still called him Yurio, but he was curious to know why she came for a visit since there wasn’t any major holiday coming up soon.

Otabek had his arm around Yuri’s lithe shoulders while Sasha had fallen asleep pressed against Yuri’s chest, sucking calmly on Yuri’s little finger. It almost felt like his heart was about to burst. He was barely listening to the conversation the others were having but what Victor said next caught his attention immediately.

“Ilya is away next weekend on a school trip and since we have some extra help from Mari, we thought we could take Sasha for a couple of nights so you two could have some time to yourselves for once.” 

“And I’m sure Mao would love the company as well,” Yuuri added, smiling down at his daughter.

Otabek was so taken aback by their friends’ offer that he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Instead he just turned to his husband to see what he thought. Much to his surprise, Yuri seemed just as perplexed as he was.

“Are you serious?” Yuri asked, his eyes wide and his lips apart in astonishment.

“Of course,” Yuuri answered instantly. “You did the same for us when we had Ilya, remember? It’s only fair and besides, we love Sasha. Mari and Mao adore him too. It’ll be a fun weekend for us.”

Yuri thought about that for a moment. Yes, Otabek and him had done the exact same thing years ago for Yuuri and Victor when Ilya was just shy of a year old. Exhaustion had been written all over the new dads’ faces and Yuri had felt sorry for them, not that he would ever admit that. Otabek and him had taken Ilya in for a couple of nights, giving Yuuri and Victor a much deserved break, and Yuri wouldn’t deny that he felt grateful that his friends were ready to return the favour.

“What do you think?” he asked Otabek, not wanting to decide anything without his husband’s approval. Plus, Yuri knew how attached Otabek was to their son.

“I love Sasha,” Otabek said, stroking the little boy’s cheek gently, “but we haven’t had a minute to ourselves in a long time, Yura.”

Yuri understood the sentiment. Sasha was the best thing that had ever happened to them but they hadn’t been on a date, just the two of them, in ages and simply the prospect of having the opportunity to finally do that again got Yuri excited.

He smiled lovingly and briefly squeezed Otabek’s hand that was resting on his thigh before he turned back around to the other two and said, “We’re dropping him off here next Friday at 4 o’clock.”

Just like that, it was all settled. Yuuri and Victor nodded in agreement and Yuri could barely hold back his giddiness. Hundreds of different ideas began to form in his mind, things he could do with Otabek, things he could do  _ to _ Otabek.

Having a child wasn’t easy, no matter how much he loved his son, but they had friends like Victor and Yuuri. As much as Yuri would deny it if anyone was to ever point it out, he was happy they were all in each other’s lives. 

Yuri leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Otabek’s lips. The smirk that immediately appeared on those plush lips told Yuri that his husband was also already thinking about what they could do with an entire weekend to themselves. 


	2. Making Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they're back from Victor and Yuuri's place, Yuri and Otabek get a brief moment to themselves but Sasha doesn't leave them alone for long. As they all head to bed, Yuri tells Otabek what he wants to do during their upcoming child-free weekend.

Not long after they had actually accepted Victor and Yuuri’s offer to look after Sasha for a couple of nights, Yuri and Otabek took their son home.

Sasha was snoozing contently in his toddler seat in the back of the car. Yuri couldn’t help but turn around occasionally to admire him. The way Sasha’s soft black hair fell so easily into his face to frame his puffy red cheeks, made Yuri smile happily.

“He’s gorgeous,” Yuri sighed absent-mindedly, still staring at his son with his eyes full of love.

“Of course he is,” Otabek said without missing a beat. “He looks like you.”

Yuri’s smile turned into a grin. Otabek paid him compliments on a daily basis but whenever it came to Sasha, Yuri still had to blush, mainly because he saw more of Otabek’s character in the little boy than his own.

“He has your hair,” Yuri countered, only feigning that he might be upset about being compared to his own son.

“He has my hair colour,” Otabek corrected him, not taking his eyes off of the road in front of them, “and that’s pretty much it. His hair is as soft as yours. He has your eyes and your nose.”

Yuri mulled it over for a moment. He had never really thought about who Sasha looks more like because it didn’t matter to him. Sasha was theirs and that was the only important thing Yuri needed to know. 

“Well… yeah… just… look at his eyes,” Yuri suddenly proclaimed, trying desperately to think of something that connects Sasha to Otabek. “They may be green like mine but the shape of them comes from you.”

A satisfied grin broke out on Yuri’s face as he triumphantly managed to, for once, not make it all about himself. He knew how much Otabek loved their son and Yuri couldn’t help but feel bad that Otabek seemed to see so little of himself in Sasha.

For the shortest of moments, Yuri thought he might have been grasping at straws but when Otabek’s reaction was simply the most heart-warming chuckle Yuri could ever imagine, he silently sighed in relief.

“Okay, I see your point,” Otabek said, a smile curving around the corner of his lips. 

Unable to resist, Yuri reached over and briefly caressed the side of Otabek’s face. The small content side glare he got in return made him wonder how he had gotten so lucky in the first place. 

Sometimes, every once in a while, Yuri found himself questioning what he had done to deserve not only the most adorable son he could have ever wished for but also how and when the universe had decided that he should spent his life with someone as amazing as Otabek. 

* * *

After they put Sasha to bed that night, Yuri crashed next to Otabek on the couch in their spacious living room. Exhausted didn’t even seem to cover it anymore, Yuri was completely drained. He loved Sasha with all of his heart but having a kid was hard work, more than he had expected.

Yuri snuggled into Otabek’s side, a strong and protective arm instantly sneaking around his shoulders and drawing him in even more. Otabek pressed a small, gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m tired,” Yuri sighed, resting his head on Otabek’s shoulder and burying his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck.

“We could just go to bed, Yura,” Otabek replied, his voice resembling a lullaby that put Yuri to sleep almost right on the spot. He could listen to Otabek talk forever because hearing him so close gave Yuri a sense of security, the knowledge that he wasn’t alone.

“I can sleep when I’m dead,” Yuri deadpanned, looking up with a challenging grin. “We could do something else.”

The implication was obvious. Yuri knew that Otabek could read him like a book. He didn’t have to say what he meant. Otabek just knew. 

“I’d love to,” Otabek said with a grin, “but I don’t want you to fall asleep in the middle of it again.”

“Hey,” Yuri immediately responded without any heat at all. He leaned back a little to look directly at Otabek and to point a non-threatening finger at him. “That only happened once, okay?  _ One _ time I fell asleep with your cock in my ass. That’s not going to happen again.”

Otabek was chuckling, his chest vibrating underneath Yuri’s fingertips. There was no way Yuri could be mad at him for pointing that one mishap out to him. Truth be told, just thinking about it, Yuri was still a little embarrassed. He could only thank his lucky stars that Otabek had a good sense of humour.

Ready to protest some more, Yuri was cut off when Otabek cautiously took his face between both of his hands to draw him in for a kiss. It took less than a second for Yuri to remember what they had just been talking about. 

Yuri was exhausted but they hadn’t really been intimate with each other in quite some time. Taking care of a toddler came with its own challenges and one of them was finding enough time to just be together, just the two of them. Otabek and Yuri had been together for years at this point but since Sasha was born, it wasn’t as easy to just be lazy and have sex whenever they wanted. 

Yuri missed that spontaneity more than he was prepared to admit. Kissing Otabek now, it was almost like it really was just the two of them without any serious responsibilities. He loved Sasha with all of his heart and he would do just about anything to protect him from the evil of the world. Spending time with Otabek, kissing Otabek and  _ touching _ Otabek, that was simply something Yuri wanted too. 

“Hmmm,” Yuri sighed into the kiss as he began to eagerly move to straddle Otabek’s hips.

Otabek’s hands were on his butt in the blink of an eye. Yuri instantly began to sway his hips, craving more of Otabek’s touch. That simple kiss from before turned into a full-on make-out session faster than either one of them could have anticipated. 

Yuri buried his fingers in Otabek’s hair at the top of his head, manoeuvring them both into the perfect position for more hungry kisses. Their movements grew frantic, desperate even, when Yuri did everything he could to feel more of Otabek by pressing his entire body against him. It was almost like they were glued together, not even a single breath could pass between them. 

A familiar heat began to rise inside Yuri as his lips were constantly being caught between Otabek’s teeth. They were moaning into each other’s mouth, their lips absolutely inseparable. 

Completely out of the blue, Otabek decided to take things somewhere else. Yuri held on tight to him as Otabek swept him up into his arms. 

The kisses didn’t stop. Yuri’s arms were wrapped snugly around Otabek’s neck and his legs around Otabek’s hips, their groins pressed together in a way that made Yuri crave so much more. 

They blindly walked in the direction of their bedroom, solely focussed on each other, until Yuri suddenly heard something he simply couldn’t ignore before they had even left the living room.

“Beka,” he mumbled against Otabek’s lips, unwilling to detach himself completely so soon. 

Otabek didn’t really react. Yuri calling his name wasn’t anything unusual when they were starting to get intimate but Yuri really needed to get his attention.

“Babyphone,” he whispered, his voice still filled with so much lust that it pained him to stop. “Sasha needs us.”

It was all over as quickly as it had begun. 

Otabek reluctantly let Yuri down, the sound of a sniffling toddler now more obvious than before to both of them. He sighed, the disappointment clear not only on his face but in his entire demeanour as his shoulders sank and his head fell forward a little.

Yuri couldn’t help but faintly smile at that. It was strangely heartwarming to know that Otabek was craving Yuri’s touch just as much as Yuri was missing his. 

“Hey,” Yuri said, his hand instantly reaching up to cradle the side of Otabek’s face, “this is not over. Just postponed, okay?”

He pressed another quick kiss to Otabek’s slightly swollen lips which was rewarded with one of the most loving and beautiful smiles he had ever seen on Otabek.

Yuri took his hand and lead them both to Sasha’s bedroom. The little boy was standing upright in his cot, his tiny fingers holding onto the white, wooden bed posts helping him to keep his balance. 

Sasha was crying, tears streaming down his puffy cheeks in an endless waterfall. He was quietly sobbing but there was an undeniable spark in his eyes as soon as he spotted his dads opening the door. 

“Dada,” Sasha mumbled through his tears, one of his hands reaching out to Yuri and Otabek while he still had a tight grip on the bed post with his other hand.

Yuri walked straight to his son’s cot. He picked Sasha up and snuggled the boy to his chest. 

Sasha pressed the side of his face to his father’s chest. His tears were staining the cotton fabric of Yuri’s shirt but he calmed down immediately, feeling secure in Yuri’s arms as Yuri swayed him gently from side to side.

Otabek kissed the top of Sasha’s head, the toddler’s soft hair briefly sticking to his lips, before he said, “Let’s go to bed, Yura. He can stay with us just this once.”

They had been so determined to not smother Sasha and to teach him independence right from the beginning. One of the things Yuri and Otabek had agreed on even before Sasha was born, was that they would not allow him to sleep with them in their bed - ever. 

Yuri had always been a bit annoyed with that arrangement because he wouldn’t leave Sasha alone if he didn’t have to, but Otabek had been very persistent and Yuri didn’t want to argue with him.

Gratefully accepting another quick kiss from Otabek, Yuri finally made his way to their bedroom, his son in his arms and Otabek right behind him. 

It didn’t take long for them all to comfortably settle in Yuri and Otabek’s big double bed. Sasha was lying on his back right between his fathers already snoozing again, his arms and legs spread out.

“He is unbelievable,” Otabek said, smirking slightly as he looked down at his son, his head propped up on one of his hands.

“He’s just like you,” Yuri said, picking up where he had left off earlier.

A smug smile was gracing his lips when his eyes found Otabek’s but Otabek only shook his head in amusement. 

Silence fell over them for a few minutes while Yuri and Otabek marvelled at the sight of their son, both of them having a hard time believing that they had actually created someone as gorgeous and wonderful as Sasha.

“Any idea what you want to do next weekend?” Otabek eventually asked, bringing Yuri back to reality instantly. 

“I want to fuck,” Yuri answered without any hesitation, the corners of his mouth curling upward again and one eyebrow lifted suggestively. “I just want to fuck without any distraction.”

Otabek clearly had a tough time to contain his laughter but they had to keep quiet to avoid waking Sasha up again. 

Unable to force his eyes away from Otabek, Yuri kept staring at him as he licked his lips just to tease Otabek even more.

“I think we can arrange that,” Otabek soon answered, reaching over to Yuri and pulling him in by the back of his neck.

As soon as their lips met, Yuri almost forgot where he was or the fact that his son was lying right in front of him. He couldn’t really explain what it was all about but ever since Yuuri and Victor had offered to take care of Sasha for a couple of nights, Yuri’s entire focus was pretty much just on Otabek. Simply the thought of getting to spend forty-eight hours alone with Otabek seemed so absurd, Yuri desperately clung to it. Since Sasha came into their lives, Yuri had never entertained the idea of being alone with Otabek, at least not for the foreseeable future.

It was a short kiss though, just a handful of seconds long but it was deep and intense. Yuri instinctively chased after Otabek’s lips, the taste of him lingering on his tongue even after Otabek had pulled back. 

“Yeah,” Yuri breathed out when he opened his eyes again, “I definitely want to fuck next weekend.”

Once again, all Otabek could do was shake his head. Yuri’s frankness would never not be amusing to him.

“What do you think about going out? Maybe stay at a nice hotel?” Otabek asked, trying to find out what else besides sex Yuri had in mind for their first two days alone in almost a year.

“Hmmm,” Yuri hummed, pretending to actually consider their options, as he moved closer to Sasha to wrap a protective arm around his tiny body. 

The little boy stirred briefly as he turned around on his side, facing Otabek. Yuri took this opportunity to cuddle him even more. Otabek did the same, gently placing a hand on top of Yuri’s which was resting on Sasha’s squishy tummy.

“I like the idea of getting out of the house,” Yuri said, finally answering Otabek’s question. “A hotel sounds really nice, Beka.”

Otabek smiled again which wasn’t something he did a lot, at least not when he wasn’t around Yuri or Sasha. He leaned forward and sweetly kissed Yuri’s forehead, the touch of his lips lingering there as well.

“Let me take care of everything, okay?” was all Otabek said as Yuri already started drifting off.

It was the end of the discussion, at least for now. Yuri wasn’t great at planning things anyway so he certainly wouldn’t take that task away from Otabek. He couldn’t deny that he was already incredibly excited for their weekend alone though.


	3. Misplaced Hesitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a hard time letting go of Sasha but once he does, he knows it would be absolutely worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. This chapter got away from me, so there's no smut yet. Plenty of that is coming with the next chapters though. ;)

Much to Yuri’s surprise Friday came along much faster than he had expected. The week had passed by him in a blur, making him anxious about leaving Sasha alone with the Nikiforov’s but also excited at the prospect of having an entire weekend alone with Otabek.

Yuri had never anticipated to feel so conflicted about the whole situation. He almost felt bad about craving some child-free time with his husband, the feeling of guilt gnawing at him as the three of them made their way over to Victor and Yuuri’s place to drop Sasha off. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Otabek observed without taking his eyes off of the road. “Are you okay?”

Turning around in his seat, Yuri sighed, looking at their son silently staring out the car window as he observed the world rushing by. Sasha was clutching the stuffed teddy bear toy to his tiny chest, the one Otabek’s mother had given him when he was born. 

Dragging his eyes away from the boy, Yuri turned back around to face Otabek. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” he asked, doubt in his voice clear as the bright Saint Petersburg sky that day.

“What do you mean?” Otabek asked in return, frowning.

Yuri turned back to gaze out into the busy road ahead of them. He didn’t immediately reply anything, mulling over his own thoughts and trying to find the right words to express what exactly he meant.

“Leaving Sasha alone for a whole weekend. We’ve never done that before. One of us has always been with him,” Yuri said as a way of explaining himself. “Do good parents leave their son alone with strangers so they can go and have sex all weekend?”

The smirk curling around the corner of Otabek’s mouth was obvious and would normally annoy Yuri because Otabek didn’t seem to take his doubts and fears seriously. Strangely enough, Yuri didn’t mind this time. Yes, he was nervous about being away from their son for two days but Otabek apparently wasn’t and that put Yuri a little at ease.

“Yura,” Otabek said, his voice soft and understanding, “Victor and Yuuri are not strangers. They’re our friends. They have two kids of their own. We can trust them with Sasha.”

Considering this answer for a brief moment, Yuri quickly realised one thing. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out. “Are we bad parents for leaving Sasha with them just to have kinky sex for forty-eight hours?”

“Who said anything about kinky?” Otabek asked, clearly suppressing a laugh that was bubbling in his chest. 

When Yuri didn’t seem to be amused or reassured, Otabek reached over to get a hold of his hand, entwining their fingers and gently squeezing them.

“We are  _ not _ bad parents for wanting a little time to ourselves after a good year and a half of putting ourselves second,” Otabek said, the loving smile on his lips even reaching the corners of his eyes. “Who knows? Sasha might even want a break from  _ us _ .”

That possibility eventually did coax a shy smile out Yuri.

Otabek was probably right. Yuri didn’t even know why he felt so strange about it all in the first place. He knew Sasha wouldn’t even remember this anyway. 

It’s not like Sasha would turn eighteen some day and then suddenly accuse his fathers of abandoning him to go and fuck somewhere uninterrupted. He simply wouldn’t know and Yuri had to keep telling himself that in an attempt to feel less horrible about leaving him with Victor and Yuuri. 

It was only forty-eight hours after all, right? Yuri could trust his friends, as much as he loathed to admit it. 

He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on the subject for much longer as Otabek stopped the car only a few minutes later. Yuri grabbed all of the things he had packed for Sasha, a lot more than the toddler would actually need, before he reluctantly walked up to the Nikiforov’s front door with Otabek holding their son securely in his arms.

For a brief moment they just stood there because Yuri couldn’t bring himself to actually ring the doorbell, knowing that he was about to leave his son alone for the first time since he was born. It still made him feel queasy but when Otabek took the bag with all the baby stuff from him and carefully handed Sasha over to him, Yuri relaxed a little. Sasha still had that amazing baby smell to him and it always made Yuri feel safe for some strange reason.

He just stared at the gorgeous little boy in his arms, those big brown eyes looking up at him in wonder with his tiny fingers still holding on tightly to the teddy bear. 

Yuri didn’t even hear the doorbell ring but when Victor, Yuuri and Mari appeared from behind the front door, he knew it was time to leave Sasha there. 

The smalltalk and chit chat that everyone around him did totally passed Yuri by. He only had eyes for Sasha but the second everybody grew quiet, the silence was somehow deafening.

“What?” he snarled, giving them all the most evil stare he could possibly muster which was very hard to do with Sasha around.

“We should go, Yura,” Otabek said gently as he gave Sasha a kiss on the top of his head, cradling his puffy cheeks for just a moment and smiling down at the boy.

“Well,” Yuri said and then sharply turned around, ready to go back to the car, “I don’t want to.”

He had no chance of escaping though. Otabek stepped in his way so fast that Yuri barely had a chance to stop to avoid bumping into him.

“I can’t do it, okay? I can’t leave him here,” Yuri said, for some reason even fighting tears. He hoped that Otabek could see how hard this was for him.

“What’s going on?” Otabek asked, his hands carefully placed on the side of Yuri’s neck, just underneath his ears, as he looked at him intently. It almost seemed like he was trying to find the answer to his question in Yuri’s eyes and Yuri somehow wished he could because he didn’t know how to properly explain how he truly felt.

Yuri sighed deeply before he eventually admitted, “It feels like I’m abandoning him. I can’t do that. I promised myself I would not turn into my parents when I had my own children. I just can’t do that to him.”

Otabek took a step closer to him, putting his arms safely around him with Sasha in their middle, happily bubbling on and on about something indecipherable.

“Listen to me,” Otabek whispered, his words only meant for Yuri’s ears and no else’s. “You are nothing like your parents, Yura. Have you ever let Sasha out of your eyes since he was born? Have you ever ignored him when he asked for your attention or refused to play with him, to feed him or to take care of him? Have you ever left him alone with literal strangers for hours on end to get high somewhere? No. You love our son more than anything else in this world and you are not abandoning him. He will spend the weekend with people who love him and Mao absolutely adores him as well. They will all take good care of him. We can trust them. Sasha will be safe here, okay?”

Yuri was so close to crying but he fought the sadness that was threatening to spill over every step of the way. 

“How is this so easy for you?” he asked, more curiosity than anger in his voice as he looked up at Otabek.

“You think it’s easy for me to do this?” Otabek asked almost mockingly. “It’s not, Yura. I love Sasha just as much as you do but I also love  _ you _ and I do think we could use some time to ourselves. We’ll only be a phone call away and we can be back here in no time at all in case something comes up but I’m sure Sasha will be just fine.”

Yuri sighed again, still incredibly reluctant to let go of Sasha but he had to admit that Otabek had made some good points. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the idea of having Otabek to himself for an entire weekend, it just irked him to know that Sasha wasn’t going to be in the next room, peacefully sleeping but still with them around in case of a nightmare. It was hard, so much harder than Yuri had expected it to be.

“Fine,” he mumbled after mulling it all over again and giving Sasha a quick peck to the forehead. “Take him but give him to Mari. I trust her more with him than those other two idiots.”

Yuri handed Sasha over to Otabek again and then stalked off to the car. He knew if he actually went into the house or even just to the front door, he would probably change his mind again and take his son home after all. It was easier this way even though Yuri hated every second of it.

A minute later, Otabek joined him in the car, taking a seat behind the wheel again.

“I know this is difficult for you,” he said as he leaned over and put a couple of fingers under Yuri’s chin to get his attention and turn his head towards him, “but I promise you I have a great weekend planned for us.”

Otabek followed up on that promise with a kiss, one so intense that it lingered on Yuri’s lips for quite some time even after Otabek had detached himself from him to start up the car again. 

Yuri absent-mindedly touched his lips as Otabek pulled out of the driveway. He dared to look in the direction of the front door of the house but it was already closed again. That was certainly a good thing, he thought.

Trying to distract himself wasn’t easy but Otabek’s hand on his thigh was a constant reminder that Yuri couldn’t be such a horrible parent, because Otabek was an amazing father to Sasha and if Otabek could handle this situation, Yuri was determined that he could too.

He knew Saint Petersburg inside out but he had no idea where Otabek was headed. Yuri thought it probably might have been easier to just take the metro to wherever they were going but it definitely looked like Otabek had a plan, so Yuri didn’t question him.

However, he absolutely couldn’t sit still and pretend that nothing extraordinary was going on when they eventually drove up to the Corinthia Hotel and a valet took the keys from Otabek.

Yuri’s door was opened by another concierge and he just knew that his eyes were probably about to fall out of his eyes. He had been to nice hotels before but the Corinthia was still a little too far out of their price range, at least under normal circumstances. Yuri could only assume that those weren’t normal circumstances right now.

“You are shitting me, right?” he asked in equal amounts of disbelief and amazement as Otabek took his hand and lead the way into the impressive entrance hall.

“I told you I would take care of everything,” Otabek simply said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

Yuri couldn’t say anything else at that moment in time. He was too busy to take in the interior of this gorgeous place. Everything was so elegant and beautiful, and Yuri started to feel a little out of place, like he didn’t belong, but as soon as they went up to the reception desk that feeling dissipated.

“Good evening gentlemen,” the lady with the red lipstick behind the desk said, greeting them with a broad smile on her face. “How can I help you today?”

She was either genuinely polite and friendly or she was a very good actress. Yuri didn’t know for sure but he appreciated the warm welcome.

“We have a reservation under the name Altin,” Otabek said, already digging out his ID and credit card. 

“Thank you, sir,” the lady said, typing away on her computer before she began to explain the amenities of the hotel, which was the point where Yuri drifted off again.

He didn’t let go of Otabek’s hand for even one second but he was too impressed by this place to pay attention to the paperwork. 

“Ready to check out the room I got us?” Otabek asked at some point, squeezing Yuri’s hand and bringing his focus back to the situation at hand.

“Let’s go,” Yuri said, trusting Otabek to show him the way. 

Sasha was certainly still on his mind but Yuri was trying his best to relax a little more. Otabek seemed to know exactly how to help him do that and Yuri couldn’t wait to see where the night was taking them. 


	4. Desperate Contact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek takes Yuri to their hotel room and Yuri finally lets himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed to explicit as this is 95% smut. Please proceed with caution. It will get much more explicit with the next chapters. Only read on if you're absolutely okay with sexual content!

Holding in his excitement was almost impossible for Yuri. He absentmindedly squeezed Otabek’s hand a little more every time he spotted something new and shiny on the way to their room. Once inside the spacious elevator, Yuri turned to Otabek and pressed himself to his chest, his hands at the back of his neck to lightly scratch at the shorter part of Otabek’s undercut.

“You really did go all out for this weekend, didn’t you?” he asked, smirking as he leaned in dangerously close to Otabek’s slightly parted lips. 

“You deserve only the best,” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s plush lips before he closed the last tiny gap between them.

Otabek’s hands were on Yuri’s waist, pulling him in. He intensified the kiss much faster than Yuri had expected, showing clearly that he was looking forward to what was about to come. 

Yuri couldn’t fault him. He had been on edge since they had stopped the car right in front of the hotel. There was a rush of adrenaline running through Yuri that he hadn’t experinced this intensely in quite some time. With every minute that passed, he was growing more desperate for just…  _ more _ .

Trapping Otabek between his body and the wall of the elevator, Yuri pressed himself against Otabek, first signs of their arousal undeniable as their half-hard erections rubbed against each other through the rough material of their jeans. 

Yuri moaned quietly right into Otabek’s mouth as Otabek pulled at his bottom lip, sucking on it like he wanted to devour it. He couldn’t help but let his head fall back. 

Otabek took this opportunity to kiss and bite his way down Yuri’s jaw and neck, stopping once he found one of Yuri’s most sensitive spots right behind his ear. He trailed the shell of Yuri’s ear with his tongue, feather-light touches sending a shiver up and down Yuri’s spine as Otabek’s hands began to wander under Yuri’s shirt, resting on the small of his back.

All too soon the elevator pinged and indicated that they had reached their floor. Yuri was a little out of breath already as Otabek detached himself from him to take his hand. He stole occasional glances at Otabek, inspecting the way his lips were already fuller than usual, slightly swollen and bright red. 

They quietly walked down the hallway towards the very end, Otabek always half a step in front of Yuri but never letting go of his hand. He didn’t rush them either but Yuri honestly wished he would. 

Yuri watched as Otabek used the keycard to open the door to their room, noticing with a satisfied grin that Otabek’s fingers were trembling a little bit. He wondered only briefly how they luggage had beat them to their room before the simple beauty of the room itself enveloped him fully.

“Wow,” Yuri breathed out out, the word quietly passing his lips as he took in the scene in front of him. 

The open bedroom was to their right, a lounge and the bathroom to their left. Yuri couldn’t decide what to check out first when it hit him that this wasn’t just a room, it was a suite. 

He walked over to the lounge where a large glass desk stood in one corner, a purple armchair in another. The door to the bathroom was open, practically asking Yuri to take a peek inside. He was stunned by the sheer elegance of the white bathroom, the large bathtub and the small lights surrounding the mirror. He let his fingers wander over the pure white towels, the softness of them reminding him of Potya’s fur.

Yuri was speechless. He didn’t notice Otabek still standing in the short hallway that separated the lounge from the bedroom as he slowly headed over said bedroom. The huge bed looked so inviting that Yuri could barely stop himself from imagining all the different things he could, and would, be doing with Otabek on that bed. 

There was a small green couch at the end of the bed, facing away from it towards the sideboard that had a large flat screen TV on top of it, a refrigerator neatly hidden inside of it. Only then did Yuri notice the terrace outside the room, the sun shining down on it like he hadn’t seen it in a long time. 

It was unusually warm for Saint Petersburg but Yuri hoped the weather would last for a little while longer. While he had no idea what Otabek had planned for them, it definitely wouldn’t hurt to have some more sunshine. 

He opened the door to the terrace and marvelled at clear blue sky when Otabek came up behind him, sneaking his arms around his middle and resting his chin on Yuri’s left shoulder.

“Do you like it?” Otabek asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Yuri was seldomly lost for words but he certainly was now. He didn’t know what he had expected from Otabek but as he thought about it a little more, he realised he should have expected something exactly like this from him.

“I love it,” Yuri said earnestly, his left hand coming up to stroke Otabek’s cheek.

He turned around in Otabek’s arms and pressed his lips against Otabek’s once more. Yuri couldn’t deny that he was a little overwhelmed but being there with Otabek, it couldn’t get much better than that. 

Otabek smiled into the kiss, causing Yuri to do the same. That made kissing a little awkward but Yuri wouldn’t have it any other way. He happily helped Otabek to lift him up by holding onto his shoulders as Otabek snuck his hands under Yuri’s thighs to wrap his long legs around him.

“I have more plans for us,” Otabek said already a little breathless, “but right now I just want  _ you _ .”

Yuri couldn’t help but moan at that. He always loved the sound of Otabek’s voice but when it was drunk with love and full of desire, he loved it even more.

He began kissing the side of Otabek’s neck, biting gently to leave bruising marks as Otabek walked them over to the couch that was stood in front of the bed. 

Sitting them both down, Yuri was straddling Otabek’s hips, pushing his groin forward to show Otabek just how much he appreciated everything Otabek had already done for him. 

Their kisses grew frantic, hectic even, when Otabek’s hands moved further down to grab Yuri’s ass. He squeezed tight, pressing them closer together as Yuri savoured the unique taste of Otabek on his tongue. 

A few moments later, Otabek moved them to the side. He carefully pushed Yuri away until Yuri’s back hit the armrest of the couch before he slid out from between Yuri’s legs, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Yuri’s neck and then over his exposed stomach once he had pushed Yuri’s shirt up. 

Yuri himself was in trance. Even despite the slight distance Otabek had put between them, Yuri was mesmerised as he watched Otabek slowly move down his body. When Otabek’s fingers began to fumble with the button on his jeans, Yuri’s breath hitched momentarily. He could only imagine where Otabek was going next or what he was about to do.

Not even for a second did Otabek hesitate to slide his hand inside Yuri’s underwear. He gave Yuri’s already rock hard cock a few long and drawn out strokes as he crawled back up Yuri’s body to kiss him again. 

Yuri’s hands instantly clutched Otabek’s shirt, pulling him in so he wouldn’t escape again but Otabek seemed to have no intention of doing so in the first place. 

He took Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth again, nibbling harshly before he softly brushed his tongue over the abused skin. His hand didn’t still on Yuri’s dick, pumping more eagerly now but Yuri didn’t want this to end so soon.

Bringing his own hand down to lay it on top of Otabek’s over his underwear, Yuri breathed against his lips. 

“I don’t want to come yet,” he said, making his wish clear.

Otabek nodded but didn’t say a word. Instead he finally pulled Yuri’s underwear down a little bit to free his cock. Yuri’s hand immediately fell away, too surprised and too pleased with Otabek’s ministrations to protest in any way.

Yuri’s head fell back yet again as Otabek moved down his body once more. His chest was rising and falling in an even pattern but not for much longer. 

Otabek had briefly stopped at his hard nipples to tease him, yet when he moved even lower and his lips wrapped around the tip of Yuri’s leaking dick, Yuri almost flinched. 

The touch was unexpected in a way it really shouldn’t have been. Thankfully Otabek didn’t let Yuri’s brief confusion deter him because Yuri moaned loudly, the pleasure so obvious in his voice that Otabek took pleasure it as well.

Yuri held on to the back of the couch with one hand, the fingers of the other one grabbing Otabek’s gorgeous hair, pulling it lightly. He knew Otabek was spurred on when he did that and right now, Yuri needed Otabek’s attention more so than ever.

Otabek was licking up the underside of Yuri’s cock, leaving a wet trail from the shaft to the tip before he let his tongue swirl around the uncut foreskin. He was lapping up the first drops of precum that Yuri’s body couldn’t hold inside anymore. Otabek hummed, obviously pleased with Yuri’s reactions to his ministrations.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered as his fingers wrapped around Yuri’s cock again, pumping him slowly before he went to suck at him in earnest.

“Could you…,” Yuri stuttered, “not say… something like this… when you’re… sucking… my dick?”

He so desperately wanted to watch Otabek give him that insane feeling of ultimate pleasure but his mind and body were too preoccupied with actually  _ feeling _ . Yuri kept his eyes squeezed shut, lost in the sensation Otabek’s mouth and tongue caused his every fibre to explode.

“It’s only the truth,” Otabek reiterated, lapping at Yuri’s dick like he was licking an ice lolly.

“Fuck,” Yuri coaxed out in response, too overwhelmed by Otabek’s words and actions.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done anything sexual since their son was born but this was just so very different. They didn’t have to worry about Sasha suddenly crying over the babyphone. They didn’t have to be scared that Sasha would hurt himself whilst crawling around the living room.  There were none of those worries at all. They could simply enjoy being together in the most intimate way possible.

“Later,” Otabek mumbled around Yuri’s dick, the vibrations of it sending another intense shiver down Yuri’s spine.

Otabek kept licking and sucking, teasing Yuri till he would finally fall apart. Only when Yuri’s hips began to buck did Otabek know that it wouldn’t be long until Yuri would finally reward him for his work.

“I’m gonna come, Beka,” Yuri said, somehow able to force the words past his lips. “Don’t stop. Just… don’t stop.”

As if he would even consider stopping. Otabek had no intention to bring Yuri this close to the ultimate prize only to let him suffer then. Yuri knew Otabek wouldn’t do that but he couldn’t stop himself from begging.

Otabek gave Yuri another handful of hard strokes, long and powerful, while his lips and mouth were preoccupied with the head of Yuri’s cock. He kept sucking eagerly, the anticipation of finally tasting Yuri in the most intimate way beginning to cloud his mind.

He began to actually swallow, the movement of his throat finally bringing Yuri over the edge. Otabek eagerly drank every last bit of Yuri’s cum as Yuri spilled himself inside his mouth. 

Yuri leaned forward when his orgasm hit him. He grabbed the hem of Otabek’s shirt and pulled at it, not caring whether he would rip it. His orgasm was so intense that he needed an outlet, he needed to release the strength inside him and if that meant destroying Otabek’s shirt, then so be it. He didn’t want to hurt Otabek, so he didn’t pull at his hair. Instead, Yuri let his fingers snake over Otabek’s back, leaving red angry lines with his admittedly short fingernails.

“Fuck,” Yuri said again, elongating the word almost as long as it took for his orgasm to subside. 

When the most intense rush of pleasure had finally washed over him, Otabek kept licking his cock, tenderly and carefully. Yuri had always been incredibly sensitive after an orgasm and Otabek knew that but Otabek also knew how to take good care of Yuri.

He was careful when he pressed tiny kisses along Yuri’s softening cock as Yuri himself fell back against the armrest of the couch.

“Holy shit,” Yuri said, his voice still hoarse and filled with lust.

Otabek had barely let go of his cock before Yuri pulled him up by grabbing him under his arms. He wanted Otabek now more than ever and the only way to convey this feeling was by kissing him senseless.

Yuri slid down the sofa so he was lying down on it completely. He forced Otabek on top of him, their lips already joined again. Yuri could taste himself on Otabek’s tongue but he didn’t mind. It certainly wasn’t the first time and knowing that it was Otabek’s mouth that had his own special taste on his tongue was thrilling.

“I want you,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek’s lips, unwilling to part for even the shortest of moments. “All of you.”

He was exhausted but he was aware that they were on borrowed time and he was determined to make the most of it. 

Yuri was already tugging on Otabek’s clothes again but Otabek stopped him.

“I wanted to take you out tonight,” he said when Yuri began to nibble on the side of his neck again. It was obvious that Otabek enjoyed Yuri’s lips on him, wherever they may be, so it was no surprise when Otabek gave in. “But I suppose we can stay here and order room service.”

Yuri moaned in agreement, pulling at Otabek’s shirt to take it off of him. As soon as Otabek was shirtless, Yuri dropped the offending piece of clothing onto the floor, not caring where it might land. He was too preoccupied with Otabek’s olive skin so readily available to him.

“Let me return the favour and then we can order food,” Yuri said as he let his hands wander over Otabek’s broad chest. ”I need to see you naked first.”

Yuri’s heart literally skipped a beat as Otabek smiled at him, one of those genuinely happy smiles that he reserved for Yuri and their son, one of those that no one else outside their little family got to see. 

“I think I can arrange that,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri again deeply with his tongue tracing a line over Yuri’s teeth before he got up from the couch.

Irritation coloured Yuri’s face for just a second before Otabek reached out and offered him a hand.

“Care to join me on the bed?” he asked, pulling Yuri up to stand in front of him. 

Yuri wanted to touch every single inch of Otabek’s skin, feel the softness of it underneath his fingertips and taste the slight saltiness of his sweaty skin once they would be tangled together in the most blissed out state possible.

He was so looking forward to what else this weekend had in store for them.


	5. Unreasonable Doubt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri lets himself drown before his fears spark a surprising question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is going noooowhere but hey... It's still fun so yeah... Hope you enjoy! x

It hadn’t taken long for Yuri to actually return the favour. The rest of their clothes had been flying around the room in a matter of seconds before he had pushed Otabek down onto the mattress, urging him to move up to sit against the headboard. Yuri had crawled up after him and had begun to work his magic to put Otabek into the same state of utter bliss he had been in only a few minutes before. 

Otabek had already been so worked up that it had turned out to be one of the quickest blowjobs Yuri had ever given him but neither of them truly cared. It had just been about taking the edge off to get over that first round of undeniable physical tension in their bodies. 

Soon enough Yuri lay next to Otabek, snuggled up to his side as Otabek was sprawled out on his back, his right arm snuck around Yuri’s slim backside to hold him close.

Yuri was peppering feather-light kisses along Otabek’s collarbone while Otabek tried his best to get his breathing under control again.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Otabek said quietly, the admiration for Yuri so obvious in his voice that it put a huge smile on Yuri’s face.

“You mentioned it once or twice before,” Yuri teased, bringing his hand up to brush his index finger over Otabek’s bottom lip.

Otabek grinned down at him before he opened his mouth and sucked Yuri’s finger in, licking around it frantically. 

Yuri just stared at him, one eyebrow raised in a mixture of surprise and an equal amount of excitement. He leaned up further so their faces were level before he went to straddle Otabek’s hips to look down at him, his finger still swirling around in Otabek’s mouth.

The look on Otabek’s face was unreadable. Yuri saw sparks of undeniable lust in them but also obvious hints of admiration and blind trust. When they were younger, their sex life had been much more adventurous than it was these days but much to his own astonishment, Yuri wasn’t bothered by that. 

They were older now, had real-life responsibilities, the biggest of them being their son. There were no two people more important to Yuri than Otabek and Sasha. They were his life and as much as he loved kinky sex, it didn’t compare to just being with Otabek and having Sasha to take care of. 

Yuri’s priorities had changed over time and he didn’t regret that at all.

However, none of that meant that he couldn’t spend a weekend with Otabek that was a bit more out of the ordinary.

There were way too many distracting thoughts swirling around Yuri’s mind while he watched Otabek devour his finger like he literally couldn’t get enough of the taste of him.

In the end though it was Yuri who could never get enough.

He lowered himself down, their blissfully naked and half-hard erections pressing against one another ruthlessly, to replace his finger with his tongue inside Otabek’s mouth. 

Otabek himself appeared to welcome the change as well, even after a short, pathetic whimper undoubtedly escaped his throat when Yuri pulled his finger back. As soon as Yuri’s lips were on his though, his whimpers turned into delicious moans instead.

Yuri quickly worked himself up, his cock stirring more and more with every shallow thrust of his hips and every lick of Otabek’s tongue along his lips. He arched his back to get closer, to really feel Otabek underneath him, skin on skin without any barrier separating them. 

When Otabek’s hands began wandering down from his neck and back respectively, Yuri physically felt the need for more intensity. He reached behind his back to grab Otabek’s hand, the one that was moving way too slowly for his liking. Dragging Otabek’s hand down towards his ass, Yuri thanked the Gods when Otabek seemed to understand the hint.

Otabek’s other hand instantly followed the first one. When they both finally reached Yuri’s plump ass, Yuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning shamelessly, especially when Otabek squeezed his cheeks so hard he was sure it would leave bruises. 

Just the thought of being marked by Otabek, to see the claims Otabek made on his skin, sent a thrill through Yuri. He had never thought he would feel the need to belong to anyone, at least not until he met Otabek. 

For just a split second Yuri’s mind began to wander, back to the first time he had laid eyes on Otabek, how enthralled he had been and how he had known very early on in their budding relationship that he was absolutely doomed. Yuri had realised quickly that no one would ever evoke that kind of feeling of unconditional love and trust inside him as Otabek had from day one. 

Only when Otabek’s lips suddenly detached themselves from his own did Yuri force himself back to the moment at hand. Otabek’s mouth trailed down Yuri’s jaw, over to his ear and then a little further down his neck.

All the while Yuri leaned up even more, helping Otabek to get better access to where his lips obviously wanted to go. He arched into the touch, seeking more of that spine tingling heat that Otabek so expertly placed over every pitch of pale skin he could find. 

It was hard for Yuri to concentrate on what exactly was going on. Otabek’s fingers still squeezed his ass, one of them occasionally slipping further down and teasing his twitching entrance while his mouth was busy leaving more marks on him, determined to suck as many love bites into Yuri’s blushing skin as possible. 

The overstimulation was too pleasant to stop any of this though. Yuri was rolling his hips forward, just the thought of their cocks rubbing against each other sending his mind into overdrive. 

Soon enough it was all just too much. Yuri could feel the pent up energy inside him rising to the top. The tension in his lower abdomen was threatening to snap any second now, so he decided to just convert back to his and Otabek’s starting days. 

He leaned back a little bit which Otabek obviously disapproved of, judging by the slight pout on his face, but his lust filled eyes told Yuri that he wasn’t too disappointed. The second Yuri reached between them and harshly wrapped his fingers around both their cocks, Otabek’s eyes rolled back into his head as a deep moan rushed out of his throat. 

Yuri looked down at their joined dicks in his hand before he let go of them again. The questioning and appalled look in Otabek’s eyes was so amusing that Yuri briefly debated to draw this out even more, but Otabek had an ace up his sleeve.

When one of Otabek’s fingers pushed one knuckle deep past Yuri’s flickering rim, Yuri was taken by surprise. Usually he was always aware where Otabek’s hands were but he was so distracted by Otabek’s deep brown eyes that he had momentarily lost track.

Now that he was made aware of Otabek’s whereabouts again, Yuri pushed his ass back against Otabek’s finger, seeking more of that delicious burn. He knew though that Otabek was only teasing. They haven’t had penetrative sex in months and it certainly wouldn’t happen without generous amounts of lube, so for the time being Yuri was seeking another quick release for both of them.

He spat into his hand to use as makeshift lube since he didn’t even dare to consider the option of getting up and walking over to their suitcase to retrieve the new bottle of actual lube they had purchased just for this weekend. 

In a matter of seconds, his fingers were back around their joined cocks, stroking them both in such a fast rhythm that Otabek’s hold on him got so intense, it was borderline painful. Yuri just didn’t care. A little bit of pain was a part of good sex, he had always thought that, and as long as it was just bruising, he could not have cared less. He trusted Otabek enough to let go of him should he tell him to stop but it had thankfully never gotten that far. 

Yuri was jerking them both off the same way he had done countless times during the beginning of their relationship, when they were both still too inexperienced for anything other than that and a few sloppy blowjobs. Now they both knew the other’s body inside and out. They were both aware of exactly what the other liked and disliked but that didn’t stop them from enjoying a quick jerk off session together like this once in a while.

Drawing out his strokes, Yuri momentarily slowed down again, even though he was bursting at the seam. His eyes never left Otabek’s as he watched just how gorgeous Otabek was in this state of desperation to get off.

“Don’t stop, Yura,” Otabek choked out, his hands holding Yuri in place. 

Yuri just smirked before he leaned down a little bit again. He knew his hot breath on Otabek’s ear would drive the other crazy, so he just placed some open-mouthed kisses on the shell of Otabek’s ear before he whispered, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Beka.”

The low hush of his nickname was probably what pushed Otabek over the edge only seconds later. He was almost yelling out as Yuri kept stroking their cocks hurriedly. 

Spurred on by the twitching of Otabek’s dick as it was spilling long white strands of cum all over his hand and Otabek’s torso, Yuri came just a handful of strokes later. 

Crying out Otabek’s name, Yuri’s cock emptied quickly and his cum mixed with Otabek’s, the smell of sweat and sex instantly filling the air around them. 

Yuri couldn’t manage to think straight in his state of pure ecstasy but he was mindful enough not to let himself slump down onto Otabek’s cum covered chest. Instead he fell onto his side, careful not to wipe the spit and cum on his fingers into the bedsheets, before he cuddled close to Otabek who was still panting heavily with his eyes closed.

The terrace door was still open and Yuri was suddenly very grateful for the small breeze that rushed through the flowing curtains. He was nuzzling at Otabek’s temple before Otabek slowly turned his head over to press an incredibly innocent kiss to Yuri’s swollen lips.

Otabek sighed into the kiss, his hand placed on Yuri’s thigh as if he just had to make sure that Yuri was really there. 

“We should do this more often,” Otabek said, the words a little slurred as he still tried to come down from his orgasmic high. 

Yuri chuckled at that but he understood the underlying meaning of what Otabek had said perfectly well. Whilst they were so focussed on their son for a year, taking care of him being their first and foremost priority, they had slowly but surely neglected themselves. 

A lazy smile appeared on Yuri’s lips as he kissed down Otabek’s neck. “We can go again right away,” he said but then quickly reconsidered, feeling the mess between his fingers and seeing the other evidence of their shenanigans on Otabek’s chest. 

“Well, maybe after we clean up a little,” Yuri added quickly before he ran a sticky finger through the mixture of various bodily fluids that still clung to Otabek’s skin.

He could feel Otabek’s eyes on him with a half-serious frown on his face but Yuri didn’t care. He hadn’t had a chance to really let loose in quite some time so he was going to enjoy this now, whatever silly thing he felt like doing.

“That’s gross, Yura,” Otabek pointed out as Yuri inspected his fingers a little more closely.

“Oh really?” Yuri asked mockingly in return, sitting up now that he had a bit more of his strength back. “You licked that shit out of my ass more times than I can count and you think me  _ looking _ at it is gross?” 

Otabek grinned at that but didn’t dare to argue in any other way. Yuri didn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks either. It was satisfaction enough for him that he could still illicit that kind of reaction out of Otabek after all these years. There were very little things they hadn’t done in the bedroom and neither one of them was particularly shy talking about it, at least not between the two of them, so seeing Otabek with pink cheeks was a sight Yuri was going to treasure for sure. 

“I’m hungry,” Yuri then said and his stomach growled just a moment later. “Can we really get room service because I seriously don’t feel like leaving this bed?”

“Anything you want,” Otabek didn’t hesitate to reply and that genuine smile on his lips then made Yuri blush. 

Pressing another kiss to Otabek’s red lips, Yuri reluctantly did get up from the bed but only to clean his hands. He knew Otabek wouldn’t even attempt to move from the bed so he quickly washed his hands and then brought a wet washcloth to clean Otabek’s stomach.

“You’re literally purring,” Yuri teased as he gently cleansed Otabek’s stomach of dried cum.

“So what?” Otabek mumbled in response, his eyes closed as he so clearly enjoyed Yuri taking care of him. 

As soon as Yuri had cleaned off the last bits of their previous sex session, Otabek pulled him on top of him, leaving Yuri no time to protest as he brought their mouths together again in no time at all.

Yuri could feel his body relax, the way he let himself fall completely and without any restraint. He felt safe in Otabek’s arms, knowing that no harm would befall him as long as he had Otabek to look out for him. There was no other feeling in the world that even came close to how he felt about Otabek.

He quietly moaned into the kiss, even though the kiss itself was slow and indulgent. It wasn’t hurried or frenzied, it was cautious and careful, almost like Otabek was afraid to make a wrong move. 

Yuri brought his hand up and let his fingers wander through Otabek’s hair, scraping his scalp occasionally. Otabek sighed into his mouth at that and Yuri was instantly reminded again just how much Otabek actually liked those small ministrations.

Eventually Otabek rolled them both other so they were laying on their sides facing each other. Yuri immediately pulled Otabek closer by entangling their legs. Otabek’s hand was holding him by his waist as Yuri rested his head on the fluffy pillow, one of his hands reaching up again to caress the side of Otabek’s face.

It was hard to tell how long they just stared into each other’s eyes without saying a word. They just looked, both of them probably thinking they might find something in the other’s eyes they had never noticed before but all Yuri could see was familiarity.

He saw unconditional love and trust, safety and forgiveness.

“Are you happy?” he suddenly asked, surprising even himself with that question because he couldn’t directly pinpoint what exactly it was that he actually meant by it.

“With what?” Otabek whispered back, his eyes straying down to Yuri’s lips for just a fraction of a second before they returned back up to look at Yuri.

“With us, with Sasha, our friends, our jobs, our house, our lives,” Yuri explained before he went silent, contemplating what else to say. He took a deep breath and then asked, “Are you happy with  _ me _ ?” 

There was the slightest hint of a smile as one corner of Otabek’s mouth curled up just a tiny bit before he pulled Yuri even closer to him by the back of his neck.

The way Otabek kissed him then was answer enough. Yuri understood that Otabek could in no way kiss him like that if he wasn’t utterly in love with him. It was soft and gentle, passionate and careful as if Otabek was scared to hurt him.

But loving someone wasn’t the equivalent of being happy. Yuri had been through enough heartbreak in his life to know that love, no matter how strong it was, didn’t always make people happy.

He needed to hear Otabek say it. Yuri had to see Otabek say the words, otherwise he would always doubt everything he had in his life, anything that held any meaning to him.

When they were forced to pull apart due to the lack of air, Yuri looked at him expectedly, perhaps even a little afraid.

“I’m as happy as anyone could ever be with the person they love the most,” Otabek said, letting his thumb brush over Yuri’s cheek to catch the silent tears that were threatening to spill soon.

“I love you, Yura,” Otabek added a couple of moments later, “precisely  _ because _ you make me the happiest man I could possibly be.” 

Yuri tried so hard to not let himself get emotional at that but there was no chance of him stopping the tears. It almost felt like a weight has been shifted inside him, off of his chest where it had been so close to suffocating him. 

Ever since Sasha had been born, things were different. They were parents now, had another human being to take care of and Yuri wouldn’t change it for anything but he had been worried that his relationship with Otabek would end up getting destroyed as a result of their new responsibilities.

Just then Yuri realised fully that they did need to make time for just the two of them. He felt foolish for how reluctant and stubborn he had been to drop Sasha off at Victor and Yuuri’s place, acknowledging now that it couldn’t have been easy for Otabek either. Unlike himself though, Otabek had sensed the need for both of them to get away for a couple of days before he had.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Yuri said, his fingers running through Otabek’s dark hair again. 

Otabek kissed his forehead like he always did with Sasha before he said, “Anything for you, Yura. You know that.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile at that. Before he had somehow always taken it for granted that Otabek would literally do anything for him. He had expected it even without considering the fact that Otabek was under no obligation whatsoever to do  _ anything _ for him.

“Yeah,” Yuri said and smiled faintly, “I know.”

He leaned forward to kiss Otabek again, showing him that he understood now just how much truth was hidden in Otabek promising him to give him the world. 


End file.
